The Quest
The Quest is episode four of series one of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on the 17th of February 2011. Synopsis The main power grid that supplies electricity fails and the tribe also has to go on the quest soon. A challenge is then made to find a new source of electricity. Kat and Sadiq each lead a team to find a new electricity source and the team who finds the best electricity source wins and the team leader of the winning leader gets to lead the Quest to the Sparticle Project. But the hotel boiler threatens to explode and one team comes across a familiar face. Plot The episode starts with Kat asking Reese to see Doomsday Doras meassage but Reese retorts with a no because she thinks Kat doesn't believe her. Meanwhile, Frankie doesn't want a bath so she has a plan but is thwarted by Tia. Frankie runs away the same time as Reese does and they end up crashing into each other causing Reese to drop the laptop but the laptop is saved from destruction. The tribe then watches Doomsday Doras message, with Liam beileiving its a short movie. When Kat goes to repeat the movie the mains electriciry fails. Kat tries to take charge of the quest but Sadiq protests. This causes Jeffrey to propose a challange to find a new source of electricity. Sadiq leaves with Holly, Jordan, Reese and Jeffery. Meanwhile Kat finds a place that does wind turbines so hse sets off with Ami, leaving Tia in charge of Liam and Frankie who wander off to get ice cream. Instead they unwittingly lock themselves into a room. They go through the lost property boxes, role playing with each other. Meanwhile, Sadiqs team is in a tunnel when Jeffery wheels himself up a skateboard ramp but he trips with everyone helping him up, protesting he can speak for himself. Meanwhile Tia is in the Kitchen peddling a bike to power her dead iPod but realizes she needs more bikes and people. She goes to get Frankie and Liam but can't find them and Kat happens to just return wth Ami who found wind turbines. Kat asks where Liam and Frankie are but Tia doesn't know where they are. Elsewhere, Sadiqs team are in Jordan and Jeffreys grandads house where they show Sadiq some solar panels. Sadiq mentions Jordan and Jeffrey on the quest with him but this causes Jordan to get defensive. Holly is looking through an album and tells Jordan that Jeffrey is tougher than he thinks. Back at the hotel Tia is desprate to find Liam and Frankie. Frankie uses a walkie talkie from earlier to tell Tia Liam and Frankie is in the basement. Meanwhile Reese senses something behind an old calendar. This thing turns out to be luminite. It boosts a torches light. Meanwhile Tia finds Liam and Frankie promising to get them out of the basement. At Jordan and Jeffreys grandads house Jeffrey and Jordan explain lumminite protesting to Sadiq and Holly Reese isn't crazy. Sadiq then says they're leaving. Meanwhile Tia pulls a grate off the hotel managing to make an escape route out of the basement. Ami and Tia goes into the basement where Ami realizes a boiler will blow up without electricity controlling the boiler. As Sadiq is travelling through the same tunnel they did earlier they come across Calum with a new gang. Jeffrey scares them away with a miners helmet, luminite and a megaphone. Back in the hotel Tia, Ami, Liam and Frankie are using ice cream to cool the over heating boiler down for a short ammount of time. Liam and Frankie and Tia escape from the basement while Ami stays down there to keep an eye on the boiler. Kat comes across Liam and Frankie and Tia escaping from the basement. Frankie is impressed with Tia but Kat disagrees. Meanwhile Sadiq has come back with solar panels as Kat and her team enter the lobby. An argument starts and Tia stops it by telling everyone about the boiler. Everyone but Ami and Reese head to the back to start making power. Meanwhile Frankie says they have ten minutes. Meanwhile Reese places thw luminite in a box while outside now wind or sun shows up until a minute afterwards. Tia finds the main power box but the solar and wind power isnt enough to give a steady supply while everyone panics until Reese comes with the luminite which makes the electricity steady thus, saving Ami, themselves and the hotel. Later they are shown having a celebration in the lobby. Jeffrey convinces Jordan to go on the quest when Kat announces that Reese and Kat figure out the Sparticle Project is in the Blacktor mine. Holly then asks who won but Frankie proclaims it was a group effort. Jeffrey then suggest Kat and Sadiq leads the quest while Jeffery and Tia stay behind to look after Liam and Frankie. Tia then comes in a bike singing along to her iPod while everyone laughs. Goofs Trivia *This episode marks the split of the Sparticles to the Questers and Ranchers. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes